Ifuse
ifuse-wa Linuks dè päkeij tu enàbol iPhone or iPad dè faylsistèm tu aksesàbol via Linuks dè faylsistèm wiŧ Libimobiledevice as kyi-komponènt Aftèr instoleiçion, ":3" wa aveilàbol in faylsistèm für aksesiŋ iOS divaises dè dokyumènt fouldā. Päkeijs Ubuntu # apt-get install ifuse 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： * ifuse 升級 0 個，新安裝 1 個，移除 0 個，有 21 個未被升級。 需要下載 13.9 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 69.6 kB 的磁碟空間。 #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/universe ifuse amd64 1.1.2-0.1build1 kB 取得 13.9 kB 用了 0秒 (30.3 kB/s) （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 628240 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 ifuse。 準備解開 .../ifuse_1.1.2-0.1build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 ifuse (1.1.2-0.1build1) 中... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 ifuse (1.1.2-0.1build1) ... homebrew $ sudo -H brew install ifuse osxfuse: Building this formula from source isn't possible due to OS X Yosemite and above's strict unsigned kext ban. You can install with Homebrew Cask: brew install Caskroom/cask/osxfuse You can download from: http://sourceforge.net/projects/osxfuse/files/ Error: An unsatisfied requirement failed this build. Rīkompaileiçion Rīkompaileiçion rīkwair libxml2-dev, fuse en ol kitadè ifuse komponènts: libimobiledevice, Libusbmuxd en Libplist. Kloniŋ sōrs $ git clone git@github.com:libimobiledevice/ifuse Cloning into 'ifuse'... remote: Counting objects: 491, done. remote: Total 491 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 491 Receiving objects: 100% (491/491), 90.29 KiB | 0 bytes/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (237/237), done. Checking connectivity... done. Jenereitiŋ Makefile $ cd ifuse $ ./autogen.sh checking whether make supports nested variables... yes checking for a BSD-compatible install... /usr/bin/install -c checking whether build environment is sane... yes checking for a thread-safe mkdir -p... /bin/mkdir -p checking for gawk... no checking for mawk... mawk checking whether make sets $(MAKE)... yes checking for gcc... gcc checking whether the C compiler works... yes checking for C compiler default output file name... a.out checking for suffix of executables... checking whether we are cross compiling... no checking for suffix of object files... o checking whether we are using the GNU C compiler... yes checking whether gcc accepts -g... yes checking for gcc option to accept ISO C89... none needed checking whether gcc understands -c and -o together... yes checking for style of include used by make... GNU checking dependency style of gcc... gcc3 checking for pkg-config... /usr/bin/pkg-config checking pkg-config is at least version 0.9.0... yes checking for libimobiledevice... yes checking for libfuse... no configure: error: Package requirements (fuse >= 2.7.0) were not met: No package 'fuse' found Consider adjusting the PKG_CONFIG_PATH environment variable if you installed software in a non-standard prefix. Alternatively, you may set the environment variables libfuse_CFLAGS and libfuse_LIBS to avoid the need to call pkg-config. See the pkg-config man page for more details. apt-get build-dep $ sudo apt-get build-dep ifuse Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following NEW packages will be installed: # autopoint # debhelper # dh-apparmor # dh-autoreconf # libfuse-dev # libgcrypt11-dev # libglib2.0-dev # libgnutls-dev # libgnutlsxx27 # libgpg-error-dev # libimobiledevice-dev # libp11-kit-dev # libpcre3-dev # libpcrecpp0 # libplist-dev # libselinux1-dev # libsepol1-dev # libtasn1-3-dev # libtasn1-6-dev # libusbmuxd-dev # po-debconf 0 upgraded, 21 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 4,354 kB of archives. After this operation, 20.6 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpcrecpp0 amd64 1:8.31-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgnutlsxx27 amd64 2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main autopoint all 0.18.3.1-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main po-debconf all 1.0.16+nmu2ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main dh-apparmor all 2.8.95~2430-0ubuntu5.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main debhelper all 9.20131227ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main dh-autoreconf all 9 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libsepol1-dev amd64 2.2-1ubuntu0.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libpcre3-dev amd64 1:8.31-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libselinux1-dev amd64 2.2.2-1ubuntu0.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libfuse-dev amd64 2.9.2-4ubuntu4.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libgpg-error-dev amd64 1.12-0.2ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgcrypt11-dev amd64 1.5.3-2ubuntu4.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libglib2.0-dev amd64 2.40.2-0ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libtasn1-6-dev amd64 3.4-3ubuntu0.3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libp11-kit-dev amd64 0.20.2-2ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgnutls-dev amd64 2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libplist-dev amd64 1.10-1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libusbmuxd-dev amd64 1.0.8-2ubuntu1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libtasn1-3-dev all 3.4-3ubuntu0.3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libimobiledevice-dev amd64 1.1.5+git20140313.bafe6a9e-0ubuntu1 kB Fetched 4,354 kB in 8s (509 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 461498 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libpcrecpp0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpcrecpp0_1%3a8.31-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpcrecpp0:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgnutlsxx27:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgnutlsxx27_2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgnutlsxx27:amd64 (2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package autopoint. Preparing to unpack .../autopoint_0.18.3.1-1ubuntu3_all.deb ... Unpacking autopoint (0.18.3.1-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package po-debconf. Preparing to unpack .../po-debconf_1.0.16+nmu2ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking po-debconf (1.0.16+nmu2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package dh-apparmor. Preparing to unpack .../dh-apparmor_2.8.95~2430-0ubuntu5.1_all.deb ... Unpacking dh-apparmor (2.8.95~2430-0ubuntu5.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package debhelper. Preparing to unpack .../debhelper_9.20131227ubuntu1_all.deb ... Unpacking debhelper (9.20131227ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package dh-autoreconf. Preparing to unpack .../dh-autoreconf_9_all.deb ... Unpacking dh-autoreconf (9) ... Selecting previously unselected package libsepol1-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libsepol1-dev_2.2-1ubuntu0.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libsepol1-dev (2.2-1ubuntu0.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libpcre3-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libpcre3-dev_1%3a8.31-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libpcre3-dev:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libselinux1-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libselinux1-dev_2.2.2-1ubuntu0.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libselinux1-dev:amd64 (2.2.2-1ubuntu0.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libfuse-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libfuse-dev_2.9.2-4ubuntu4.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libfuse-dev (2.9.2-4ubuntu4.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgpg-error-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libgpg-error-dev_1.12-0.2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgpg-error-dev (1.12-0.2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgcrypt11-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libgcrypt11-dev_1.5.3-2ubuntu4.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgcrypt11-dev (1.5.3-2ubuntu4.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libglib2.0-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libglib2.0-dev_2.40.2-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libglib2.0-dev (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtasn1-6-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libtasn1-6-dev_3.4-3ubuntu0.3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtasn1-6-dev (3.4-3ubuntu0.3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libp11-kit-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libp11-kit-dev_0.20.2-2ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libp11-kit-dev (0.20.2-2ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgnutls-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libgnutls-dev_2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgnutls-dev (2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libplist-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libplist-dev_1.10-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libplist-dev (1.10-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libusbmuxd-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libusbmuxd-dev_1.0.8-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libusbmuxd-dev (1.0.8-2ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtasn1-3-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libtasn1-3-dev_3.4-3ubuntu0.3_all.deb ... Unpacking libtasn1-3-dev (3.4-3ubuntu0.3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libimobiledevice-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libimobiledevice-dev_1.1.5+git20140313.bafe6a9e-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libimobiledevice-dev (1.1.5+git20140313.bafe6a9e-0ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:i386 (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:amd64 (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Setting up libpcrecpp0:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libgnutlsxx27:amd64 (2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2) ... Setting up autopoint (0.18.3.1-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up po-debconf (1.0.16+nmu2ubuntu1) ... Setting up dh-apparmor (2.8.95~2430-0ubuntu5.1) ... Setting up debhelper (9.20131227ubuntu1) ... Setting up dh-autoreconf (9) ... Setting up libsepol1-dev (2.2-1ubuntu0.1) ... Setting up libpcre3-dev:amd64 (1:8.31-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libselinux1-dev:amd64 (2.2.2-1ubuntu0.1) ... Setting up libfuse-dev (2.9.2-4ubuntu4.14.04.1) ... Setting up libgpg-error-dev (1.12-0.2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgcrypt11-dev (1.5.3-2ubuntu4.2) ... Setting up libglib2.0-dev (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libtasn1-6-dev (3.4-3ubuntu0.3) ... Setting up libp11-kit-dev (0.20.2-2ubuntu2) ... Setting up libgnutls-dev (2.12.23-12ubuntu2.2) ... Setting up libplist-dev (1.10-1) ... Setting up libusbmuxd-dev (1.0.8-2ubuntu1) ... Setting up libtasn1-3-dev (3.4-3ubuntu0.3) ... Setting up libimobiledevice-dev (1.1.5+git20140313.bafe6a9e-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ... Riförènses Si osou * afc * Libimobiledevice Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeij Category:IOS